Hogwarts University
by Vongola Princessa
Summary: A Potter rushing anything but Pi Kappa Phi sounded impossible. But Tom wanted the baby Potter and so the baby Potter he would get, greek politics be damned. An AU unlike any other. Maybe. Definitely a crackfic. And OOC. TMR/HP


Hogwarts University

A Potter rushing anything but Pi Kappa Phi sounded impossible. But Tom wanted the baby Potter and so the baby Potter he would get, greek politics be damned. An AU unlike any other. Maybe. Definitely a crackfic.

* * *

Part One

Here's the thing, Tom wasn't planning on joining a fraternity, Salazar no, but when Abraxas Malfoy flipped his pretty silver hair in his face and shoved a flyer into his hands, Tom couldn't quite say no. Now into his third year of Hogwarts University, Tom was Vice President of Executive Affairs of Delta Kappa Epsilon to Abraxas who was in his fourth year and the infallible president.

Abraxas's charm wore off rather quickly into Tom's induction of the fraternity and the two remained close "bros" and involved members of DKE. Between being beer pong partners and Founder's Day coordinators, there seemed to be nothing the two couldn't do together.

Except fall rush.

Tom rubbed his temple; he just knew he was going to end up with a headache when dealing with a mopey Abraxas.

"I just," Abraxas eyes watered as he paused to suck in a breath, "I just don't understand why baby Draco doesn't want to join DKE with us."

Lucius rolled his eyes and caught Tom's eye before gingerly patting his twin brother on the back. "There, there," he attempted to comfort. Abraxas only let out a louder wail.

"He wants to be a Pi Kapp—can you believe it? A _Malfoy_ in _Pi Kappa Phi_!"

Tom's eye twitched at the silvery blonde's dramatics, though, the typical sheen in his hair seemed to be missing. Fall recruitment was in two weeks and all their oh so wonderful president has done for the past hour was whine about his little brother. Tom could care less about this fraternity, but he wasn't going to let his hard work for the past three years crumble because of one blonde idiot. Okay so maybe he does care. A lot. He did, after all, commit far too much of his time to this frat and ended up making friends—acquaintances. Tom made acquaintances.

Turning to the other members on the executive board, Tom cleared his throat and prepared to address them as obviously Abraxas was not in the mood and Lucius was distracted on his phone probably texting his A Phi girlfriend. But before Tom could get a word out, Abraxas stood and slammed his hands on the table.

"It's that goddamn Potter!"

If Tom could roll his eyes any further back, he would. "We made a truce with Pi Kapp already—"

"Not that blubbering imbecile James! He's too far up Evans's ass to care about the truce anymore; it's the other Potter!"

Tom raised a brow in interest, another Potter at Hogwarts?

Without needing a prompting, Abraxas continued to moan in anguish. The other Deke brothers twisted in their seats and lost interest in Abraxas's monologue.

"Harry, excuse my language, fucking Potter. I knew I should have kept our baby Draco away from him. Who would have known they would have become friends? Potter's best friend is a Weasley for Salazar's sake. A _Weasley_! Draco used to rather be dead than befriend a Weasley. But apparently after duking it out during grad night, they're all best buds and want to rush together! And they chose Pi Kappa Phi! _Pi fricking Kapp_!" Abraxas's hands covered his face as he let out another groan.

Ah, Harry Potter, Tom recalled. After the truce between PKP and DKE, the elder Potter got shit-faced drunk at their joint party and blabbered to anyone who even walked by about his adorable and shy little brother who was coming to Hogwarts next year. Well, even without the influence, Potter bragged about his younger brother to anyone with working eyes or ears; he even carried pictures of the boy in his wallet. _Pictures_. As in multiple. From preschool to graduation, which only happened a couple of months ago, mind you. Tom didn't remember seeing even a single picture of his beloved Evans.

"You know what? I got it—"

"Dear Salazar," Lucius muttered under his breath as he looked up at the ceiling, "does it have _anything_ to do with fall recruitment at least?"

Abraxas pushed a dimmed silver strand out of his face and combed it with his hand before standing straight. For once he looked like the charming president he was supposed to be. "Of course," he smirked.

"This year's fall recruitment is going to revolve around Harry Potter."

Tom wanted to slam his head on the table. Instead, he slammed Lucius's.

* * *

"Your brother has gone mad, truly mad."

Tom smiled at the family passing by and handed out a flyer to the scrawny teen between them. That nerd was most likely not going to rush DKE but who knows, Tom somehow ended up there, maybe tiny nerds like him could too.

The other silvery blonde student smiled tightly. "Dear Salazar, I forgot how tiny freshmen are. But anyways, he's convinced that a Malfoy belongs in Deke."

Well, Tom mused, Abraxas wasn't wrong. The Malfoys created the Delta Kappa Epsilon chapter at Hogwarts U and every male Malfoy has rushed DKE since. Draco Malfoy had legacy in this stupid fraternity, and he was even stupider for wanting to rush another one where he would have to work his way up. That baby Malfoy would have undoubtedly risen up the ranks in DKE easily with his sort of legacy. Hell, Abraxas already created a chair position just for Draco before he dropped the bomb.

"But to base fall rush on one measly freshmen to rope your baby brother in? Potter isn't going to like us poaching his brother."

Lucius eyed Tom warily, "When did you care so much about the Greek politics?"

So maybe Tom was _originally_ a reluctant recruit, but three years can change a man! He was planning on running for president in his fourth year and he didn't need the other brothers thinking he couldn't handle fall recruitment or didn't care about the frat! Being president of DKE would look good on his resume and Tom swore to Salazar above that if this godforsaken frat that took up all his time was going to do any good in his life, it would at the very least give him the networking opportunities it promised when he first rushed. He attended too many tailgates and hosted too many programs for DKE to _not_ have it be useful for him in the end.

"I'll have you know fall recruitment is the most important time of the year and I'm not going to let your moping twin ruin it for the rest of the brothers," Tom snipped as he turned to search for incoming freshmen to hand out more flyers to.

"Delta Kappa Epsilon is one of the oldest and most prestigious frats on campus," he began parroting whatever welcome speech Abraxas made the Dekes memorize. With flourish and an encouraging smile, Tom passed a flyer into the frosh's hand.

On Tom's right, Lucius was on his phone once more. Tom's smile became strained.

"Lucius, Narcissa is across the quad from us, 50 feet away, tabling for Alpha Phi. Get off your phone and help me recruit, you can talk to her later," ordered Tom.

Lucius placed his phone down on the table and rolled his icy blue eyes. "I thought Rodolphus was supposed to come? Where are the other brothers? It's freshmen orientation and the vegan club has more members out tabling than we do."

"All I'm hearing is you whining and doing zero work, so get up off your phone and help me hand out these ugly flyers. Who let Regulus design them again after last year's Founder's Day fiasco?"

Smirking, Lucius talked to another student and waited until he was gone before talking to Tom. "Last year's flyers for Founder's Day wasn't Regulus's fault, you know that. It was his Pi Kapp brother Sirius—thank Salazar for the truce," Lucius looked down at the flyer, "Don't you remember, Abraxas wants fall recruitment to revolve around the baby Potter."

He waved the flyer in Tom's face, the flyer was a blur of quidditch, lions, and constellations. What in Salazar was the baby Potter even into?

"Did Regulus really just slap everything the baby Potter likes into one flyer?"

Lucius shrugged and his hair shimmered in the light, "Of what he could gather from Sirius. The Black was apparently tight-lipped about the baby Potter." His lips downturned into a sneer, "James Potter and the other Pi Kapp meatheads wanted to give the baby Potter his own space to make his own decisions. Doesn't matter anyways since he wants to join PKP."

"The baby Potter is still free game," interrupted Abraxas. He certainly looked better than he did a week ago and his hair had the typical Malfoy shine. "The other brothers are grabbing recruitment materials from the car."

There was still a good two hours left of orientation so it would do well to show a united front with as many Dekes they could. Plus, Tom hadn't seen either baby Potter or Malfoy yet, and he was sure that at least the latter would drop by their booth to say hi to his brothers.

* * *

"Bellatrix, how many times do we have to tell you, DKE is an all male frat. We appreciate and understand that you contribute more than your boyfriend—"

"I resent that."

"But there are other actual coed frats if that's what you're looking for. You're basically an honorary member already!" explained Barty Crouch Junior. Barty was a staunch believer that DKE should stick to its origins and remain purely the all male fraternity that it began as.

But Bellatrix's screeching voice was surely the start of another headache and Tom did not want to deal with an angry Bella, because an angry Bella meant an angry Andromeda which meant an angry Narcissa which meant an angry Lucius which meant a prissy Abraxas. Tom rubbed his temple; DKE was a headache in itself.

Not wanting the argument to escalate when there was only half an hour of tabling left, Tom interrupted their argument and gave Rodolphus a pointed look, as if blaming him for Bellatrix and Barry's behavior.

"I'm going to the bathroom, and when I come back, you all better have handed out all the flyers and ten e-mails. _Each_."

Dusting his pants as he stood, Tom made sure to look at all the brothers and Bellatrix in the eyes meaningfully. "Don't disappoint me. _Don't disappoint DKE_."

Tom smiled charmingly at their drawn faces and jauntily waved as he headed to the closest restrooms.

He heard voices echoing from inside but nevertheless swung the restroom door open with grace. Inside, urinals lined one side of the wall and stalls the other with sinks closer to the door. Two men, boys really, argued in the center. Freshmen, Tom thought in passing.

Though, he narrowed his dark brown eyes at the fairer haired boy. That precise silver shade of blonde ran in only one family Tom knew.

"Malfoy! If Harry doesn't want to stop by the Greek tables he doesn't have to!"

Quite so.

"Gentlemen," Tom nodded to them, once more interrupting an argument.

"You're Riddle, aren't you?"

Raising an eyebrow at who was surely the baby Malfoy, Tom merely smiled harmlessly. "You must be Draco, Abraxas and Lucius mentioned you." More like moan and groan about how their baby brother was absolutely adorable and an idiot at the same time. Semantics.

A loud flush halted the conversation and a red flush crawled up baby Malfoy's companion's neck. From behind the pale stall opened to reveal who could only be Harry Potter.

Looking like a wood nymph and out of place in the dingy university restroom, Harry Potter was absolutely illuminating with his tussled dark hair and jade eyes.

"You guys know I get butt-shy—" Harry stopped speaking when he saw Tom and his mouth dropped opened.

Tom reveled in the attention from the three young men; especially Harry, who looked absolutely delectable in his simple T-shirt and fitted jeans.

The incoming frosh's glasses slid a little lower down his nose, giving Tom a full view of his vibrant eyes.

Oh yes, Tom decided, he will certainly be helping Abraxas with fall recruitment.

* * *

its 4am and i love writing! ooc, au, crack, all the best combo! good night!


End file.
